charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Melinda Halliwell
Biography Childhood Prudence Melinda Halliwell, more commonly known as Melinda, is the third child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris. She is believed to have been born in late 2008, when her second brother Chris is aged three. She was seen in the final episode of Charmed being sent off to school with Wyatt and Chris. ("Forever Charmed"). Future Melinda was never shown in her adult self, not even in the dark future of Chris-Crossed. Morality Bites Future In "Morality Bites", a version of Melinda is born much earlier than in the standard future and is Piper and Leo's only child, as they are divorced. In the wake of Nathaniel Pratt's witch hunt taking over this time, her parents have also forbidden her from using her powers, in order to protect her from the witch hunts. In this future, her name is Melinda Wyatt, taking her father's surname. Dark Future There had been no evidence presented of Melinda as ever having been born in the unchanged future. In fact, Chris's testimony that Leo was "never there" for him in that future hints at his work as an Elder taking away from his family life, making it even less likely that she exists. Powers and Abilites Though it remains unclear what powers Melinda will inherit, it is clear that she will not have whitelighter powers as she was conceived after Leo was made mortal. Because of this, she will only inherit her powers from Piper's side of the family. Although she will thus be somewhat less powerful than her brothers, it is presumed that she will be considerably more powerful than the average witch due to her Charmed ancestry. Her specific powers aren't known, but it is likely she inherits her mother's powers of molecular immobilization and molecular combustion. Melinda is also the only half witch/half mortal child of any of the Charmed Ones, a trait that she, alone, shares with the original Charmed Ones. Confirmation of Existence Both the Official Charmed Companion Book "The Book of Three, Vol. 2" and the official Charmed Magazine have confirmed that Piper and Leo will have a third child, a daughter, and that she will be named Melinda. She was shown only in a short scene, being sent off to school with Wyatt and Chris, in one of the flash forward sequences at the very end of "Forever Charmed", confirming that this obviously came to pass. Name In the episode, "Baby's First Demon", Phoebe has said that Piper originally wanted to name her first child, Prudence Melinda, in honor of their big sister Prue . Piper possibly wanted to keep the tradition of every female Halliwell's first name starting with a "P" as well. The name "Melinda", in honor of Melinda Warren, appeared in one of the episode's casting scripts, though it was never mentioned explicitly in the final episode. Other than the fact that she exists, and the obvious given conclusion that her powers are purely inherited from Piper, little is known about her. Appearances Melinda Halliwell has appeared in ;Season 2 :Morality Bites ;Season 8 :Forever Charmed See Also *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Upper-Level Witches